fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario+Zelda: Kingdom Warriors
Mario+Zelda: Kingdom Warriors is an upcoming 3D crossover for Mario and Zelda, set for release in December 20, 2020. It is served as a sequel to Hyrule Warriors and Super Mario RPG. It’s the first time for the Mario and Zelda series to crossover together (unless you count the Smash Bros franchise). An E3 teaser trailer is going to be released in October 12th, 2020, and the game is scheduled for release in December 20, 2020. In this crossover, Mario and Luigi are sent from a portal made from Bowser, and are sent to Hyrule. While there, they meet the known heroes Link, Zelda, Lana, Impa, and Linkle. Bowser meets Ganondorf and they both form a plan to kidnap both princesses and to rule both the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule. When Peach and Zelda are kidnapped, it’s up to our Hyrule and Mushroom Kingdom heroes to save the world and to get rid of King Bowser for good this time. Plot Bowser Gameplay Gameplay mechanics are the same as Super Mario Odyssey and Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Mario and Luigi use the following weapons in this game. Mario: two Ninjato swords Luigi: two Sais Toad: two Nunchucks Some characters must be unlocked in order to automatically take turns playing as them. For Mario Characters, Pressing A would allow you to spin jump (exclusive only for Mario, Luigi, and Toad), Pressing B would allow you to normally jump, holding X or Y would allow you to run, while pressing it would allow you to use your powerups. When a character takes damage from enemies, hazards, or anything else dangerous, the hearts will deplete. When you are low on health, an alarm will go off. All death animations are the exact same from the Twilight Princess game when all the hearts are depleted, except a character is heard choking to death before sinking to the bottom and losing their weapons when they die underwater, even for staying underwater too long. The screen slowly blackens after a death animation in this game. As the screen slowly blackens after death animations which are the exact same ones from twilight princess, the words GAME OVER! fall one by one the exact same way the game over sign did in the Wii U version of Wind Waker, except there are green leaves and blue puffs of smoke moving in the black background. This game has the same game over sign taken from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but it is blue and teal. After a game over, the player will be given a choice to save or not. After that, the player will then be given a choice to continue or not. If player chooses Yes, the game will continue from last save. If the player chooses No, the player will be asked this question: "Go back to the title screen?". If the player chooses Yes, the player returns to the title screen. If your instead a Zelda Character (Link, Zelda, Impa, Lana, or Linkle), pressing A would allow you to normally jump (along with B), holding X or Y would allow you to run, pressing X would allow you to use your sword or item, and pressing Y would allow you to use your powerups. Using the control stick would allow you run, while the up, down, left, and right buttons would function similar to Super Mario 64, however pressing up would also let you jump, and pressing down would allow you to ground pound. Characters Super Mario Bros *Mario, the known hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and the main character of the franchise, he is also a well balanced character, with no differences to his gameplay mechanic. His weapons in the game are Ninjato swords. *Luigi, Mario’s brother, although taller, but younger. He is unlockable. He has the highest jump, but has low traction and speed, he also scuttles a lot when jumping. His weapons in the game are twin Sais. *Toad, Peach’s assistant, he is the fastest character and has the strongest power. However, his jump is very weak, use his power jumps or items to make the jumps. He is unlockable. His weapons are Nunchucks. *Princess Peach, the damsel in distress, she is known for getting kidnapped often. She is the weakest character, having the slowest sprinting and speed, she also does not have much power. However, she can float for a limited time while holding A. She is playable until after World 7. She is unlockable. *King Bowser, the main villain of the Mushroom Kingdom and the final boss of this game. He has been known for kidnapping princesses (notably Peach or Daisy), he along with Ganon are the final boss, and is (SPOILER ALERT) transformed by Skull Kid and Kamek, into a frightening (literally) giant mashup of Ganowser. To defeat him by throwing him off the edge off the cliff, sliding down a hill, and through the smoke with Ganon, throw any item (like Swords including Mario's, Luigi's Sais, or Toad's Nunchucks). Or you can also use a powerup. This is also the second time he speaks in full words, the first was Super Mario Sunshine. *Bowser Jr, Bowser’s son, he is also the final boss. He only needs to be impaled or whacked 4 times to send him falling down into the fire which kills him off for good and not to be seen for the rest of eternity. He is also the final boss and he rides on a Koopa Clown Car filled with Bob-ombs. *Yoshi, a dinosaur like creature who can be played as, he can flutter jump. He is unlockable *Golden Yoshi, Mario’s known best friend since he was a baby in Yoshi’s Island. *Kamek, a minor antagonist character who he along with Skull Kid, transform dangerous creatures into more dangerous and upgraded creatures. The Legend of Zelda *Link, the known hero of Hyrule, he is the main character in the franchise. He has balanced gameplay mechanics, similar to Mario. *Princess Zelda, the damsel in distress, she is playable until after world 7. She is slightly stronger and faster than Peach, she also has the ability to float, but not as long as Peach. She is unlockable *Impa, Zelda’s assistant, she is unlockable, and has similar gameplay to Toad, but has a slightly higher jump than him. *Lana, a friend of Zelda, she is unlockable. She has the highest jump than any character in this game (even Luigi), as she can jump doubly. However, her sprinting is poor. *Linkle, she is known for taking care of Cucco’s, she is unlockable and has balanced gameplay mechanics, like Mario and Link. *Ganon, the main villain of Hyrule who also acts as the final boss. He is known for stealing the Triforce and Zelda, he along with Bowser are the final boss, and is (SPOILER ALERT) transformed by Skull Kid and Kamek, into a frightening (literally) giant mashup of Ganowser. To defeat him by throwing off the edge of cliff, sliding down a hill, and through the smoke with Bowser, throw any item (like Swords including Mario's, Luigi's Sais, or Toad's nunchucks). Or you can also use a powerup. This is also the first time he speaks. *Skull Kid, a minor antagonist character who he along with Kamek, transform dangerous creatures, into more dangerous or upgraded creatures. Enemies and Bosses Coming Soon... Soundtrack Coming Soon…. (Note: anyone can add their own music tracks for this idea, but keep it Mario or Zelda related, if another music track from another user is used or if you use a music track from another Mario or Zelda game, please give credit. You can compose your own track, but please don’t make it too bad, trying your best is okay. Don’t add anything inappropriate in this soundtrack) Trivia *This is the second Nintendo game to crossover, the first was Mario+Rabbids *The game over music is this game is The Wind Waker and Ocarina Of Time game over themes combined. *Lightning strikes the trees and causes a wildfire. So, climb up to Bowser's mountain quickly for a final boss battle before the fire kills you instantly. *This marks Bowser Jr.'s final appearance due to being killed off by falling into the fire as well as his Clown Car. *This is also Ganon's final appearance and Bowser's final appearance. They are defeated when they are thrown off the edge off the cliff, sending them sliding down a hill and falling to their presumed deaths through the wildfire's smoke. Ganon and Bowser manage to survive the fall and they regain consciousness as the wildfire is still occurring. Just as they are about to crawl away in so much pain and defeat, they are surrounded by so many hyenas. Bowser and Ganon try to fight off the hyenas, only to be quickly overwhelmed and devoured alive, killing them off and ending Ganon's region of terror as well as Bowser's region of terror for good. *This is the first Nintendo game to crossover without another company. *Link, Zelda, Impa, Lana, and Linkle’s Models from Hyrule Warriors are reused. *The spin jump makes a return appearance since Super Mario World. *This is the second Mario game to have full speakings, the first was Super Mario Sunshine, due to this, Bowser and Junior speak. However, this is only in the American Releases. *This is by far the darkest Mario game made, even darker the Super Mario Strikers or Mario Strikers Charged. *This is the second appearance of Lana and Linkle, the first was Hyrule Warriors (Wii U, 3DS, and Switch). *This game takes place before Super Mario RPG and after Hyrule Warriors, due to a (SPOILER ALERT) mention of a villain coming to the Mushroom Kingdom at the post credits scene, and a flashback featuring Cia. Quotes Gallery Category:Mario (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Mario Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Games Category:2019